


a story of perhaps

by avid_reader1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader1/pseuds/avid_reader1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other. And they just don't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but i don't care for gold (i need you to hold)

Derek is too old for crushes. Derek is too old, too jaded, too hardened to feel the too-fast stutter of his heart around another person, to feel his eyes soften, to feel his hands shake with the need to meet skin. 

Or at least he'd thought so. But it made sense that Stiles was the exception, because he was an exception for so many things. 

Sometimes Derek just wants to hold him. To meet his eyes, to hold his hand, to touch his lips to his hair, to hold and cherish. He wants to sit with his heart bared on his fraying couch, while Stiles holds it in his hands and mends in with excruciating care. 

He wants to hear him say stupid nothings into his ear. He wants Stiles' laugh on the mole behind his ear, wants to feel his breath on Derek's jaw. He wants a lot and gets nothing and that's what he's used to, isn't it. 

Derek is twenty-seven and wants to roll his tongue onto the line of Stiles' jaw. He wants to wrap his hands around rumpled flannel and heated skin, wants to consume him in the best way, in the most loving way. 

Derek is twenty-seven years old and he's in love with a boy-no, a man five years younger than him, who has so much to live for, mornings to laugh in, skin he has yet to fill. 

So he wants from afar, drinks his coffee while watching the roll of Stiles' shoulders as he laughs. He wants many, many things, so many things that his chest feels cracked open, his skin tight, his eyes burning. 

He wants amber eyes like whiskey in the mornings, swallowed by black in the nights. Derek Hale hasn't wanted in a while, since he felt Paige's hair brush his cheek, hasn't wanted anything. 

Stiles is the exception. Because he always has to be doesn't he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Sam Smith "Leave Your Lover".


	2. i'll make you breakfast (just stay)

Stiles feels him slip from the bed, the sheets rapidly cooling in his wake. He keeps his breathing even, through the lump in his throat. Just until he goes, just until he's gone, Stiles chants in his head. 

Stiles feels Derek hesitate at the foot of his bed, pausing in shrugging on his ever-present leather jacket. He hears the barest whisper, too faint for ears, but his heart squeezes in his chest, as if it understood. As if it knew how to make Derek stay.

One day, maybe Stiles will grow the boldness to open his mouth and ask him to stay, at least for breakfast. His head feels light imagining the smell of cooking eggs and Derek's smile on his throat, pajama-clad legs brushing together. One day, maybe, Derek will smile and say yes and kiss him with no intent but to savor the taste of skin and Stiles' hands on his ribs, light and chaste and loving. 

One day, Stiles will chase the taste of orange juice on his tongue, will laugh into his ear and talk for hours about nothing. 

One day, they'll stay in bed till noon, hot hands on bare skin, teeth imprinted into shaking thighs. One day, Stiles will take him apart while the midday sun paints the column on his throat golden, his kaleidoscope eyes stained with rainbows. 

One day, Stiles whispers inwardly, and curls around Derek's cooling pillow as he listens to the door quietly click closed on all he ever wanted. 

(He doesn't hear Derek hesitate in his driveway, doesn't see him clutch at his head in pain. Doesn't realize Derek whispered I love you into his hair when he fell asleep, half-shamed half-awed. Doesn't realize the way he loves him is etched into the very breath he takes. Doesn't know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title soooort of from Shawn Mendes "Act Like You Love Me". Sort of.


End file.
